


Looking to the future

by destielrules



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angel Characters as Humans, Family Reunion, Gen, M/M, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielrules/pseuds/destielrules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters (and some others) gather together for a family reunion with Bobby and Ellen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking to the future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Navajo_Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/gifts).



> A gift to my friend Navajo_Woman. Check out her awesome story btw!  
> First fic ever so it will be sucky xD

Dean pulled up in his baby into the garage of Bobby Singer. The man was celebrating his engagement to Ellen Harvelle. He had told Dean he wanted only a small party but Ellen had wanted a family reunion as she missed everyone dearly. So here he was. A mechanic with 3 auto-shops around the state owned by him, and yet still no girlfriend by his side. Or boyfriend. Dean's not picky. He wanted a relationship but most of his dates were not into the idea. They only saw him for his hot body and what he could offer them for the night, the one time he thought he felt something, he went and screwed it up royally by getting cold feet and backing out at the last moment. Sigh. It was time to stop thinking of the past. He told that to himself many times but could never help himself when his mind drifted off into those sad memories.  
After parking his baby he went out and stretched some, popping lots of his bones at once.

That was better.

He went up and slowly rang the doorbell. He looked around the lawn as the buzzing went on. The lawn was well kept, the flowers in the corners were colourful and there was a puppy in the yard. All fluffy and cute and he knew instantly it was the type of puppy Jo would keep as a pet. He was smiling fondly when the door opened and he let out a gasp.  
"Sammy!" He choked out in surprise.  
"Hey, Dean." Sam just laughed as he took in the look of complete surprise on his brother's face. "What? No 'Nice to see you, How have you been?' Still the jerk as always I see" He stated amused.  
"Bitch." Dean replied automatically and then he hugged his brother.. In a manly way... "Great to see that you are still alive." He laughed as he pat his taller brother.  
"You too, Dean." Sam said hugging back.  
"Okay, let's stop now." Dean huffed and pulled back hastily. Sam just laughed at that.  
"Come on in, Gabe is waiting in the kitchen with some pies." Sam said already walking away into the kitchen.  
"Oh, pies!!!" Dean grinned and followed Sam. The house was warm and the sweet aroma of fresh pies wafted in the air. The house was clean and radiated of a loving family that was happy. Dean smiled at the thought, Ellen was good for Bobby. He himself told that to Bobby many times before but the man would just grunt and walk away.  
A moment later he walked in the kitchen to see Gabriel busy taking out pies from the oven.  
"Hey Gabriel." He just muttered out as he walked towards Gabriel. "Whatcha making?" He asked even though he already knew it was pies.  
"Dean-O!" Gabriel said in surprise and turned to look at him. "How you doing, buddy?" Gabriel smiled at Dean and then with surprise he added "I was making pies."  
"Mmm I'm good, man. These smell awesome... How are you doing?" Dean then went to look for the best pie. Old habits die hard.  
"I'm happy, if that is what you are asking." Gabriel replied turning back to the pie in his hands.  
Dean nodded even when he knew Gabriel couldn't see him. As he was looking (and drooling) over the pies, one caught his attention. It was a simple looking blueberry pie but the care that was put into making the pie could be seen clearly. Gabriel couldn't have made that pie, he knew how Gabriel didn't care much about the texture and the look of his pies.  
"Who made this pie?" He asked Gabriel as his hands already tries to get the blueberry pie from the table.  
Gabriel looked at Dean then noticed what he was doing. He swatted Dean's greedy hand away with his hand. "Don't touch that you glutton. Cassie made that pie. He gets upset when others touch his stuff." Gabriel replied.  
"Cassie? His?" Dean questioned.  
"Castiel." Sam replied. Dean was confused. "Huh?" He questioned.  
"Castiel. Gabriel's brother. He made that pie." Sam replied flatly.  
Sam was also... baking??? Huh. Gabriel must have taught him Dean thought. "Oh." Was all he said. 'Castiel' he repeated in his head. That was a pretty nice name.  
"Dean, I can't trust you to not eat all the pies here, so go and refresh and come down, I'll prepare something for you to have before dinner." Gabriel glared at him.  
"Hm, what about my room?" Dean asked as he again tried to reach for the pie.  
"It's the same as how we used to stay when we were here." Sam answered. "Bobby and Ellen has the master room, Castiel rooms with you in your old room and I room with Gabe in my old room. Jo has her own room and Charlie will take the guest room."  
Gah. There goes his chance to stuff himself with pies. "All right." He said dejectedly. That blueberry pie smelled wonderful.  
After unpacking his stuff in the old room he used to have at his Foster father's house, he noticed the other bed was tidily well kept and there were some bags near the bed too. Dean shrugged, the man was probably out as the bathroom was closed. He pulled out jeans, boxers and a T-shirt of an old band. He hopped into the bathroom and took a warm relaxing bath that probably lasted some 20 minutes. Drying himself after he stepped out, he dressed himself and walked back into the kitchen.  
"Hey Sammy, you got any food ready-" He looked up smiling but was stopped short.  
'Beautiful. Perfection.'  
That was what he could only think of when he saw another man in the kitchen with Gabriel and Sam. He was shorter to Dean by an inch or so and when he looked up into Dean's eyes, his breathing slowed.  
'Angel.'  
All his thoughts halted and had to restart as the bluest of blue eyes looked into his eyes. The man did not turn away or flinch. He just stared into his eyes as if captivated. His breath hitched when he realised what he and the man were doing.  
"Ahem, Uh, yeah. Sorry to spoil the moment but Dean, this is my brother-" Gabriel spoke up.  
"Castiel." Dean finished.  
Castiel seemed to snap out of it. "Uh, hi, Dean. It's nice to see you after hearing lots of stories about you."  
'Holy shit! His voice is sexy as fuck' Dean thought.  
"Heh, all good stories I hope?" He winked at Castiel. Fucking winked. What is wrong with him! He is already flirting with the guy within seconds of knowing him. 'But he's hot' his brain provided. Yeah, that's definitely true he told himself.  
"All good stories. In fact, nothing bad has been said so far about you." Cas smiled at him. Oh great, a pet name. Yup. He's definitely falling hard and fast for Cas.  
"Er- Guys. Nice that you-" Here Gabriel made air quotation marks "-Get Along-" then continued on "-and all but I thought it would be best if Dean didn't die of starvation."  
"Yeah, that would be an unpleasant way to start the reunion, mourning the death of my brother." Sam smirked.  
"Shut up, Bitch." he laughed as he slowly went to sit in the dining room.  
"Jerk." Sam replied smiling and shaking his head softly.  
Gabriel looked at the 3 pies he had baked. "Cassie, can you carry one of this pies to the dining room? They are still warm so please be careful!" Castiel just grunted a 'yes.' and carried the pie he made and another one of Gabriel's pies and placed them on the dining table.  
Then Gabriel yelled from the kitchen "Cassie can you tell Dean to call everyone down for some pies? Kinda busy here!"  
Cas rolled his eyes. Dean chuckled. "I heard ya!" Dean yelled back.  
After everyone ate the pies, Gabriel and Sam went out for some important stuff, Bobby and Ellen welcomed Dean while Jo and Charlie tried to get him to hook up with Cas saying stuff like 'He's so sweet' a squeal from Jo. 'He likes to bake pies and from what I saw before, you loved his pie best' a knowing smirk from Charlie. 'Did you know? He's gay too!' another squeal from Jo. 'He's good for you' a serious face from Charlie. 'He was very lonely yesterday' a sad face from Jo. "All right" He replied. "I'll uh- I'll ask him if he wanna go out with me.. And stop pestering me to get in a relationship you two sneaky devils." Dean said lovingly.  
At dinner they all recalled their past memories and talked about whatever happened to them. Ellen told the story of how Bobby proposed 'He came into my house all flushed and stammered out if I wanna marry him, I replied yes to the Idjit' she smiled lovingly at the memory. Jo talked about her boy crush which everyone made comments at, Charlie just talked about her studies mostly and Gabriel and Sam just looked into each other's eyes for most of the dinner. Cas just stayed quiet until Dean asked him what he did and where he lived to which Cas replied 'a teacher at Lawrence High School' and 'I live nearby the school in a rented apartment'. After dinner everybody went back to their beds after wishing goodnight. As Dean ad Cas entered their room, Dean suddenly remember what he had told Jo and Charlie. He became anxious and a little jittery, what if Cas didn't want to be with him? What if I cannot hold onto Cas and screw up and leave again? I cannot let him down, he's too good. Cas seemed to sense that Dean was freaking out.  
"If you don't want to share a room, that's fine, I- Uh, I can take the couch in the living room" Cas said looking down.  
"Wha? No, no. Cas, uh, I like you and I know it's weird but will you go out on a date with me?" Dean forced it out hurriedly "If you say no, I understand but I really wanna see that beautiful smile on your face, I want your pies, I want to be able to make you laugh, I want- God, I'm so selfish, but I really like you Cas. I'll never have the courage for this again So please, give us a chance I won't let you dow-"  
"Yes! Dean, I will go on a date with you. And I like and want you too, if not more." Cas replied. Dean looked into his eyes and saw that Cas was looking happy and relieved.  
"I'm glad you asked me out. I liked you too but I don't have the guts to ask you about this happening..about us happening." Cas whispered gently.  
Dean smiled brightly. "Hey, you tired?" He asked Cas.  
"Not really, did nothing so.. Not really. Why?" Cas questioned.  
"Follow me." Dean then led them to the roof where the stars shined down upon them.  
"It's beautiful, Dean." Cas gasped softly as he leaned into Dean.  
"Just like you." Dean smiled and kissed Cas head softly as he felt Cas lean on his body. "Angel."


End file.
